Biostatistics and Data Management (BDM) Core of this program project will provide support and services for expenmental design, data management, data analysis and mathematical modeling for each of the proposed projects. We will also assist in drafting data analysis reports and preparing manuscripts for all proposed expehments and studies. Specific aims include: 1) Support study design, perform data analysis, prepare analysis reports, and assist in drafting abstracts and manuscripts for publication related to all studies in this program project;2) Provide support for multi-parameter flow cytometry data analyses that include flow cytometry data gating to identify sub-populations and CFSE labeling data modeling/analysis to quantify cell proliferations;3) Provide services of mathematical modeling and statistical analysis for the proposed deuterium in vivo labeling expehments to determine key parameters of cell proliferation and kinetics in vivo in human subjects;4) Perform analysis of high throughput microarray data for the proposed projects;and 5) Provide centralized data management services to all projects and studies. In order to achieve these aims of the BDM Core, we have formed an experienced team consisting of biostatisticians, biomathematical modelers, and data managers with a variety of expertise in all required services. The BDM Core members will closely work with the project investigators in design of experiments, data analysis and preparation of analysis report and manuschpts.